


Bed head.

by larryaresoulmates



Series: Larry Stylinson Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bed head, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, first time sleeping together but not in a sexual way just cuddling and sleeping, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis likes harrys bed head, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Credits for the idea to @ziamig on instagram, her Wattpad is @lucasvevo and her AO3 is @blurrydun.}</p><p>{Prompt: Louis seeing Harry with bed head for the first time, and being totally blown away by how cute/hot/etc he looks with his hair being a huge mess. Bonus if Louis gets flustered when Harry makes fun of him for liking it.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed head.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorryuser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/gifts).



> This story is part of my drabbles serie. To request, or more like suggest, an idea you can comment it on any of the drabbles or on the picture on instagram under this tag #larryaresoulmatesdrabblerequests. If I like it I'll write it and I'll give you credits for the prompt. I'll write drabbles with my own ideas too.

Louis eyelids flutter open and he rubs his eyes with loose fisted hands. After he's conscious he remembers he's not in his room and that he's not laying completely on the bed, but half on top of his boyfriend Harry.

Last night was the first time he and Louis slept together, but not in a sexual way, after two months of dating. Harry's room mate went to a party all night so Louis and Harry took advantage of that to hang out until late and be as obnoxiously cute as they pleased. They ended up falling sleep on Harry's bed of course and since it was Saturday, meaning they had no classes today, they could sleep in and even go out of campus to eat or to the mall.

"Good morning Boo, been watching you sleep for 5 minutes and let me tell you you're really cute." Harry says and Louis can't help but blush and nuzzle his face on Harry's chest, both because he called him cute and because his morning voice is even deeper and hoarser and hotter than his normal voice.

But nothing, _nothing_ , compares to how Louis feels when Harry sits up, places him on his lap and his eyes land on his head.

"Omg..." His mouth hangs open and his hands quickly grab the back of Harry's neck. "Haz, y-your hair..."

"Fuck sorry babe, it's always a mess when I wake up. I have to wash it every morning and let it dry so it curls right." He goes to fix it but Louis stops him by holding his wrists.

"Don't!" Harry's eyes widen a bit. "I-I like it a lot. It looks really good and you look hot." He says and runs his hands through it carefully. " _Really hot._ " Harry smiles and pulls him into a kiss by the waist.

"Does my bed head turn you on love?" Louis chuckles. "Should I keep it messy just for you?" This time Louis' cheeks turn pink. "Look at you, so cute and so beautiful. Your bed head is quite charming as well." He pets the smaller boy's head making him purr. "C'mon, let's go to the cafeteria to get something for breakfast and the we can get ready to go out." He pats Louis' bum and he sits back on the bed as Harry stands up and stretches.

"Leave your hair like that please." Louis tells him and Harry laugh. Louis blushes again.

"Whatever for you darling." He leans down to peck his thin lips and offers him a hand.

They walk out of the room and to the cafeteria holding hands, in their pajamas and with messy hairs, receiving odd glances and chuckles from the other university students as they walk by.


End file.
